


Training

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Series: Spiders and Yew [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Cats, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Training, battles, kind of old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: In which Flinch decides to help her friend train.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This may be canon to the main story or at least mostly canon.

The harsh afternoon sun burned down on her bi-colored pelt as she swiftly padded pass her new friend, a tabby molly known as Flinch. The mossy ground underfoot felt cool on her paw pads, which she welcomed in the burning summer heat. The dark shadows cast patches of shadow onto the forest floor, and her azure gaze watched the tabby cat beside her in amusement. Slowing down, she nodded to the other molly, asking in a quiet tone, “So... why help me train?”

It took a moment for Flinch to answer her, but she eventually replied, “We've... been friends for a while, right?”

Mint tilted her head a bit, thinking about that. She had been acquaintances with her for two months, allowing the duo to become close, but she didn't understand why she would help her. She increased her speed, putting more distance between them. And Flinch knew why she wanted to become a knight, a member of Fawn's personal royal guard. She didn't know what to call her feelings about the princess – they were a mess of platonic and sisterly, and maybe even romantic. Not that she knew what a crush felt like.

She glanced back at the brown tabby. “So,” she said carefully, “we are friends?” The last part was voiced as a question.

“I believe so.” Flinch walked up beside her, her amber eyes thoughtful. There was a moment of silence between them. “Should we begin training?” Her brown tabby pelt was nearly glowing in the sunlight, and she focused her gaze on Mint.

She didn't hesitate to answer her. “Okay,” Mint replied, stopping where she stood and turned around, her fur bristling slightly. She waited for Flinch to move, feeling the sun shine down on her pelt as she stood. The other molly seemed mildly surprised by her sudden change of mood, but she said nothing.

Giving her a nod, the molly pressed her body close to the soil to protect her belly and throat from damage. Even if it was just training, without claws, she knew to be careful. When Mint copied her movement carefully, Flinch took a delicate step forward, her ears pinned back on her head.

Mint suddenly dashed forward, her eyes focused on Flinch as she leaped into the air. She landed with a thud in front of her, causing the molly to lean back, lashing a paw at her shoulder, which Mint rolled to one side to avoid it. Panting, she jumped to her paws, opening her mouth to attempt, in vain, to bit her lashing tail.

Flinch raced quickly out of range, her eyes narrowed, her movements like liquid as she fought. Mint ran towards her again, slamming a paw against her ribs, but Flinch shrugged the impact off. She aimed again, only for her new friend to evade the blow with a simple step back.

“You're reckless,” commented Flinch, glaring at her sharply.

Jumping back, her back paws skidding on the forest floor, Mint muttered, “I'll keep that in mind.” Although, at the moment, she didn't have to protect anyone but herself. Her instincts could help her fight for now. This was only the first of many training lessons.

“Fight defensively,” said the tabby as she circled her, watching. “A knight's purpose is the defend.”

Kicking off of a tree root, she dashed forward, passing her, but she kicked Flinch's legs, causing her to stumble a bit. The older molly tried to regain her balance for moment, glancing behind her. Her eyes narrowed against the bright sun, she muttered, “Why do you want to defend - of all the cats - the princess?”

Mint finally skidded to a halt, and she replied, panting, “I'm not really sure.” She really needed to sit down and think about a lot, but now was not the time. “My feelings are a confusing mess.” She softly laughed, a bit bitterly.

The tabby simply nodded, her gaze showing understanding. “Do you understand how dangerous this could be?”

She knew of the dangers and horrors of choosing to protect a member of the regal family. While the number of citizens opposing their rule where few, they were still there. And cats were not the only threats in the forest, she remembered, thinking of a vixen she and Flinch had glanced at once through the trees.

Instead of replying, Mint leaped forward, her claws digging into the moss covered soil, flinging up debris. Flinch stepped to the side easily, watching her skid pass her, and she stared as she rose to her paws shakily.

Pausing, Mint asked, “So, why do you fight?” She was curious.

“Could you ask one of their medics to visit my... dear friend.” Flinch's voice was causal, yet slightly tense.

There was a long silence as she remembered what Flinch had said about that dear friend of hers, whose name she didn't know. The molly was apparently sick so often that Flinch was always becoming ill too. She stared at Flinch, finally replying, “So, you're fighting for her sake”, though it was phrased more like a question than a statement.

“Yeah...” she said, her voice soft. “You're fighting for the princess' sake, right? I think you'd understand.”

She understood, but she didn't reply, her stamina waning. Her fur was beginning to heat up a lot. “I forfeit.”

“Alright then.” A blur of color flew across the ground, kicking up leaves and dust as it ran. It knocked her down easily and a heavy weight pressed against her ribs, causing her to gasp for air. The glittering copper eyes of Flinch looked down at her as she stared back. They continued to stare at each other in silence until Flinch announced, “I win.”

She looked up at her with wide eyes for a moment more.“Right,” she said, kicking Flinch in the stomach to knock her off. The tabby backed up, staring down at her with knowing, amber eyes. She sat there on the ground, panting in exhaustion, then lifted her head to glance at her friend for a moment. Her skin burned under the scorching sun, and she regretted her decision to fight at this time of the day.

Pushing herself to her paws, she turned to clean her pelt of dust and moss. As she did that, she heard the sound of Flinch's footsteps as she padded away.

“Tomorrow?” She added, “Later in the day?”

Not stopping, her friend replied, “Yeah.”

“Goodbye, Flinch.”

“Bye.”


End file.
